Lost and Gained
by shambell
Summary: Moody lived, unfortunately not everyone else did. what happens when he is seen on the muggle news after the war, and what will he learn and from who? Fair warning 'SLigHt' Remus bashing. T for minor swearing, but being safe. mentions Harry Bill, Fred, Kingsley, Fabion and Gideon and Fleur. Includes my people tagged


**Disclaimer, I don't own jack diddly shit.**

 **Also the italics are mainly Mad-eyes thoughts**

 **AU. ALASTOR LIVED.**

They found him a few months after the war. The muggles hospitals had been in touch with the police to find out who the injured man, with little to no memory was. It had been a half-blood who had seen the news with his mangled face on it. A new caster had made the report, the old one known as Ted had passed away. _Yeah right passed, not outright murdered for being born with different parents, for having stolen away a well known pure blooded girl with many suitors. For having ripped a family apart in favour of love. Not that the place Andromeda had been could be called a family. A cult maybe._

It had been Kings and Potter that had gone to him, spelled the muggles and altered their news. He had been in St Mungos for a weeks before they were even able to help him retain some of his memories, Harry. _Not James,_ he scolded himself. Had elected to make the decision that he should not be told about the war, or the losses that came with it. He knew of course that something was amiss, the way Kingsley looked guiltily at him whenever he visited. _Looks as though he had either killed the love of his life, or had not told him something extremely important. Definitely the latter._ It was when his memories were rushing him again that something clicked. Being in the same ward as Lockhart, and the Longbottoms did something to him when he caught sight of them. _No, not Longbottoms. Alice and Frank. ALICE AND FRANK. Part of the order, THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX._ Just like that his mind shook, his hoarse voice no longer important. _NO, nothing was until he knew, they couldn't, she couldn't. Not his little, cheeky, enthusiastic, outgoing little girl._ He tried to calm himself _maybe she was busy. That is a lie, she would not be that busy for this long._ He knew, and so doing the only thing logical to him at that moment in time he screamed continuously, shouting that name over, and over again.

"NYMPHADORA, NYMPHADORA! WHERE ARE YOU? NYMPHADORA!" The desperation in his voice was evident, he could be heard throughout the wards, making those who were still recovering from the war flinch.

The sedated him, they wrestled the battle worn auror to the bed and put him to sleep. An easier feat to say rather than do. When he awoke, hours later much to his displeasure he saw figures above his bed. After taking a glance at them, he turned over and refused to acknowledge their existence. _If she had not shown up by now she isn't going to come._ Signing deeply he contemplated his next move, _stupid, if it is what I think, we are not calling upon her._ He called out a name after turning back towards the two leering above him, this arms restrained he noticed for the first time. _So much for constant vigilance eh, smart gits, know I'd probably knock 'em down._ "Weasley, bring him to me." He requested in a scratchy voice, he saw them gaze at each other _either we've lost more than her, or they are just stupid. I'd have thought they might ask me which one._ "The eldest, no scratch that, I want the second one. The dragon boy, bring him here." After telling them that he closed his eyes and ignored them, they got the message and walked away. To his surprise the eldest was the one to receive him, thought it was Remus at first with those scars. His name sent up flares in his head _he married her, after breaking her heart. Bastard, he better of made her happy, where was he? What had happened to this one's face? Oh yeah, Greyback got him , same night we lost Albus. We LOST ALBUS. No time to dwell on that now, no he had to receive his guest._

"Thought, I asked for your brother, what happened he wet himself and dropped to the floor. No, well don't shake your head at me boy, just answer me" his voice began to break at that moment "please, I need to know, I know you were close but he was even closer."

As the man famed for being emotionless and just lay down on his bed, he started to show his emotions, his eyes were glazed over, tears threatened to come down his face, just when he felt himself about to show Bill his vulnerability a knock on the door stopped him. "Come in Chuck." Bill drawled though he looked just as bad as Alastor felt.

The second eldest Weasley boy was Charles, Charles Septimus Weasley. _Only know that from the time he visited, and accidently called the wee lass Nymphadora. Didn't do that again thats for sure, he only used her middle name once, think he still has a mark, ironically in the shape of her namesake, Vulpecula. Bloody Blacks and their horrid naming, no idea what Andromeda was thinking, Ted should've stopped her, though she still had a temper so maybe best not._

Finally, pulling himself from his thoughts he took in the lad, shortest of the lot of them minus the girl. Still bigger than his gift though. Scars and burn marks that had scorched him painted his body. More tanned and freckled than his siblings as well and in his arms was a small bundle, struggling to break free of the blanket covering it. "Sorry 'm late, had to stop by Andie's." Charlie greeted them, Mad-eye didn't miss that he had not called it the Tonks'. _Great, even more gone._ William walked over to his brother and called him good luck, said his goodbye and walked away, out of the room, his chocked sob breaking through the silence. The boy looked at him in the eye, bouncing the bundled up and down, settling it he spoke once more. "She, sshe." He broke off, composing himself and starting again. "She loved you, you know that. Flooed me straight away when she thought that you were dead, that very night. She was hysterical, took ages to calm her, and wasn't helped by Werewolf McWerewolf, running off to look for your body." Mad-eye shifted his gaze and raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Sorry' he muttered, "wasn't too much of a fan of his by the end." He took another deep breath. "She went out fighting, you see there was a battle, on the 1st of May, started at night and carried on all through the morning.' He stopped there and the silent tears fell down his face, Alastor could feel his own welling, knowing what was to come. "She wasn't supposed to be there, god why was she there?" the desperation in his voice was loud and clear. "'Course, it didn't help with wolf boy being there, maybe if her dad was still alive he would have talked her out of it, oh yeah snatchers got Ted, after the minister was killed and the ministry infiltrated. Well anyway after you,' he gestured to him, understanding flooded him and he lifted his head as encouragement to go on. Well, they had the wedding, Bill and Fleur. Dorrie was there, with him. I was too, best man. That night ministry fell and we were attacked by deatheaters, they went to her parents, tortured them. They were fine by the way. After that, Harry, Ron and Hermione went on a mission Dumbledore left them." Charlie caught his breath; this was taking a lot out of him that much Alastor could tell. It hurt him too, _good,_ a voice in the back of his head said. _He should suffer too, why is he still here?_

Charlie looked at him and went on once more, _"_ when we thought you had died, sorry to be blunt. She was pregnant, gave birth in April. So cause Remus" the way he bitterly said Lupin's name stirred something in Moody, there was so much hatred there, if he had to guess, Remus had something to do with her death. "He left her after the kids left, wanting to join them because he was scared. He left her alone." _Would have been worse if he screamed it, not speak in that cold shallow voice, devoid of any emotion except hatred, pure blind hatred. He almost wondered why such an event would cause the boy to feel this way. However, his own rage was budding with the news that the girl he had come to love as a daughter was left on her own, pregnant. The man had toyed with her emotions months prior, then married her, knocked her up and left, ran away again. He wouldn't be surprised if it was to the werewolves again. He would make him pay; though he had the distinct feeling Lupin was already dead._

"He came crawling back months later, when she was too round to do much, too hormonal to hex him into oblivion. She loved him, what can I say. She wouldn't listen to reason; you must know what she was like when it came to him. One of the main factors as to why she came to the battle. Before you ask no, I wasn't there until morning. Word had not gotten out, it was at Hogwarts, place was ruled by Deatheaters, I was too late." He sobbed then, they both did a little. "She wanted him to stay home; he has promised her he would not leave again. Yeah, so much for that." he said darkly, not caring how bad it sounded to be disgusted with a war hero. "Lost my brother that night, Fred the twin, bit like Uncle Fab and Gid. God I felt guilty, more upset about others. She wanted her baby to grow up in a better place, and about half an hour after Lupin left, she followed. Couldn't stand not knowing, 'cording to Andromeda. He went first, Dolohov. She found him just before, would have saved him too apparently, only Lestrange got there first. Went to attack her, they duelled but she was still recovering from birth. Not that I blame the baby, was not the babes fault. She died fighting, took out others as she went, stubborn as she was. Went down with Black looks and Bright Pink hair. Mum got her back, killed her in the hall after she went for Gin too, and made a comment about Fred. Still feel bad for not remembering his funeral all that much, too distraught about her, and her. Almost took it out on the baby, see Meta like her." He had tears running down his face; Alastor looked at him before speaking. "Knew she would have gone out fighting, after all she was an auror through and through. I expected no less. Mind she had an awful taste in men; yes you were not brilliant yourself." Huffing, Moody made himself sit up properly. "Let me see the baby, that is who is in your arms, right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, she would have wanted you to meet him, told me so herself. she named him Edward, after her father, Edward Remus Lupin. Yeah I don't know what to tell you, still not as bad as naming as her mother. They named Harry godfather, suspect Remus was the brains behind that. Yes let's pick the boy with a target on his back. Not anymore, but at the time you know. Think she would have gone along with Voldy at that point though, she had just had little Teddy. She called him that, not even by his name. I asked her about it, she said things were still too raw to call him her father's name, or his nickname, that and it was honouring you." He said that last part as a question.

"You tell anyone and you will be dead, minus this one." Moody directed his gaze at Teddy, who was being passed to him. "She knew my patronus was a grizzly bear, but she said it was a big soft teddy bear, like me. As she liked to say, so she probably thought she was being clever, the cheeky mare." Looking down at Teddy he cried freely, he was just like her, down to his heart-shaped face, to his grey, Black eyes and pointed chin. He was a child of the Blacks alright, but it was his bright blue hair that reminded him of Dora, the fluff above his head contained one small part of bubblegum pink, it could have been missed but to his trained eye he noticed it straight away. Teddy grabbed for his face and smiled when he managed to grasp what was left of his nose. This caused his hair to turn brighter as he let out a laugh. "Just like your mum, eh. She was just as cheeky, and was able to get away with it too. "

Both men smiled at the blue haired boy, a sweet reminder of what they had lost, and gained.


End file.
